deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicle Robot Masters Battle Royale
Vehicle Robot Masters Battle Royale is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE created by Bowserdude. It is his second overall episode. Description Cars VS Trains VS Helicopters VS Motorcycle VS Submarines! It's the battle of the transportation troublemakers! Which one will walk (or drive, or swim, or fly) away the winner? Interlude Wiz: Throughout his many attempts at world domination, Dr. Wily has made, and stolen, many Robot Masters. Boomstick: But these five are all modeled after transportation, and they all kick ass. Wiz: Like Dive Man, Dr. Cossack's submarine Robot Master, Boomstick: Gyro Man, Dr. Wily's helicopter-modeled Robot Master, Wiz: Charge Man, Wily's train-themed Robot Master, Boomstick: Turbo Man, Wily's Robot Master made to be a car, ''' Wiz: And Nitro Man, the motorcycle Robot Master made by an unknown scientist. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to measure their weapons, armors, stats, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Dive Man Wiz: Created by Dr. Cossack in the year 20XX, Dive Man has the AI of a submarine. Boomstick: You'd think a submarine robot would have, like, GIANT torpedoes, but no, he just fires little itty bitty ones. Wiz: Actually, just because his Dive Missiles are small doesn't mean they don't pack a punch. They are very versatile and home in on enemies, at the cost of being a bit slow. Boomstick: And they can be a bit unreliable when there are a bunch of enemies nearby. Wiz: Dive Man can also perform a spinning attack where he spins around and launches himself forwards. Boomstick: And it does a CRAP ton of damage! Wiz: Despite his impressive power, he's only somewhat durable, being weak to...skulls, out of all things. Boomstick: He's also vulnerable to fire, surprisingly, but explosions won't do much. Wiz: And despite being a submarine, he gets motion sickness easily. Boomstick: Despite all this, ol' Divesy might have what it takes to win. Dive Man: Yuck. I feel seasick. Bleah. Gyro Man Wiz: Created when Dr. Wily was framing Proto Man for his crimes, Gyro Man, being designed after a helicopter and all, can fly around and shoot his Gyro Attacks. Boomstick: I know it just looks like a tiny helicopter blade, but this thing spins so fast it can cut through tons of stuff! He can even change the direction it flies in AFTER he's fired it! Wiz: The only downside is it moves fairly slowly, and robots with a tougher exterior can tank it. Boomstick: Being a helicopter and all, Gyro Man hates it when there's changes in gravity, as it puts stress on his propellers. Wiz: Believe it or not, before he had propellers, Gyro Man was originally designed by Wily to have a jetpack of sorts. He only switched to propellers after the jetpack thing broke and he was short on cash. Boomstick: Huh. It just goes to show you that money should be spent wisely. Wiz: Says you, out of all people. Boomstick: What's that supposed to mean!? Wiz: Oh, you know. Do I really need to bring up the grenade incident? Boomstick: IT was a 2-for-12 deal! How could I resist!? Wiz: Ugh...Gyro Man is very prideful and disdain, thinking he's often the superior. Boomstick: And as his name may suggest, Gyro Man loves, well, gyros. Y'know, the delicious Greek sandwich? That fact alone should earn him the win. Gyro Man: That is not a problem. Charge Man Boomstick: LOOK! It's Thomas! Wiz: No, that's just Charge Man, another one of Wily's robots from the fake Proto Man incident. Boomstick: Oh...Well, at least he looks, sounds, and acts like a train. Wiz: He was created after Gyro Man, who as we discussed earlier, caused Wily to have financial shortcomings. He needed a robot for transporting things, and coal and water were the cheapest fuel source he could find. Thus, Charge Man was born. Boomstick: Despite being one of the most hated Robot Masters in the community, Charge Man is no slouch in battle. His trademark Charge Kick has him instantly rushing forwards while delivering a powerful kick, as the name suggests. Wiz: He's almost indestructible when performing this. The only downside is that while it does a large amount of damage, he cannot turn around while using it, having to stop first. Boomstick: He also can't jump up into the air, but he makes up for this by being able to shoot fiery coals that can strike airborne opponents and rain down on his enemies! Wiz: Charge Man dislikes new or modern things, preferring older designs and fashions. He's also weak to rocks, and dislikes katakana, out of all things. Boomstick: Charge Man will have to choo-choo-choose his options wisely in order to win this battle. Charge Man: Be mindful of your future, son. Turbo Man Nitro Man Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! Remaining combatants: 4 Remaining combatants: 3 Remaining combatants: 2 KO! Results Trivia * This is Bowserdude's first battle royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years